pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Perry The Platypus Movie 2
This movie is the sequal of the Perry The Platypus Movie. Story One day in Danville, it was a warm Summer day. Phineas and Ferb were really sad for Perry becuase he couldn't be on the Agency. But then Perry had an idea. Even though he wasn't an agent anymore, he could still do whatever he wants. So he made an unexpected visit to jail to say hi to Heinz Doofenshmirtz. But first, he wanted to buy a new fedora since Major Monogram and Carl took his hat. He walked into a store called Agent Mart: All Your Secret Agent Needs. He took a fedora and walked up to the register. "That will be $2.00" said the man behind the counter. Perry gave him $2.00 and walked to Danville Jail. Perry walked inside and went right up to Doofenshmirtz's cell. "Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz asked. Perry nodded. Doofenshmirtz frowned. "My nemesis... I hate you!" Doofenshmirtz said. Perry frowned, too. Perry walked out of the jail. "Hey, you can't walk away from ME Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz screamed. Perry decided to go back to Phineas and Ferb's backyard. "Oh, there you are Perry" Phineas said as Perry walked into the backyard. Meanwhile, at the Agency there was a new agent named Agent F. His real name is Fred Fredburger. "Welcome, Agent F" Major Monogram said. "NACHOS!" Fred Fredburger screamed. Carl stared. "Anyway... Go stop General Skarr Agent F!" Major Monogram said as Fred Fredburger walked out the door. Perry, Phineas and Ferb looked at the sky and saw Agent F flying with a jetpack heading towards Skarr's Evil Spaceship. "I like frozen yogurt!" Fred Fredburger screamed while he was flying. Perry frowned even more. "It's OK, Perry," Phineas said to cheer Perry up. Perry smiled. "That is a wierd agent," Ferb said about Fred Fredburger. "Ferb, I know what we are gonna do today!" Phineas said. "What?' Ferb asked. "We could play secret agents to Cheer Perry up!" Phineas said. Perry smiled at Phineas. Phineas, Ferb and Perry got a lot of wood, metal and electric wires and started to build a secret agent headquarters. "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a base" Candace screamed. "Oh, and Perry too!" Candace added. 'Yeah, right!" Linda Flynn said. Right when Candace and Linda were fighting over that Fred Fredburger just broke through the window of General Skarr's window. "So an agent finally came to foil my plans, huh?" General Skarr said. "Yes," Fred Fredburger said. "Are you torturing me?" General Skarr asked. "Yes" Fred Fredburger said again. "Well let's battle!' said General Skarr. "FROZEN YOGURT!" Fred Fredburger. Fred Fredburger took out a spoon and a cup of frozen yogurt. "YUM!" Agent F screamed. He ate some frozen yogurt and then he spit it out at General Skarr... "So, were finally finished building the headquarters," Phineas said. Ferb nodded. Perry, Phineas and Ferb walked into the headquarters and got dressed up in a tuxedo and sunglasses. They went into an elevator and put on jetpacks. They walked out onto the roof and blew up the headquarters. Then they flew through Danville with jetpacks. Perry hugged Phineas. Then Perry hugged Ferb. They flew through town for hours. They flew back to the Flynn and Fletcher house and passed Skarr's Evil Spaceship. "YES!" Fred Fredburger screamed. General Skarr was stuck to the wall with frozen yogurt. The yogurt was so cold that General Skarr froze to the wall. "Curse, you Fred Fredburger!" General Skarr screamed as Fred Fredburger jumped out the window. Perry, Phineas and Ferb landed in the backyard. Then they put their stuff inside their treehouse. "See Mom!" Candace said. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" Linda Flynn asked. Candace's mouth dropped when she saw that the secret agent headquarters was gone. "But... but... but... but..." Candace said. THE END. Perry winked. Cast Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Candace Flynn Linda Flynn Perry the Platypus Dr. Doofenshmirtz Fred Fredburger and Agent F General Skarr Cashier from Agent Mart Major Monogram (cameo) Carl the Intern (cameo) Places Danville Flynn and Fletcher house The Agency (cameo) Phineas and Ferb's backyard Skarr's Evil Spaceship Agent Mart Secret agent headquarters Songs Phineas and Ferb theme Fred Fredburger theme Skarr's Evil Spaceship jingle Doofenshmirtz's Dark Cell jingle Perry the Platypus theme (credits) Category:Fanon Works Category:Movie Category:Sequels